


Dare or Dare

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Soda Drinking, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi challenges Tsukishima to do something idiotic which will lead to pain and suffering. </p><p>Drinking a 12 pack worth of soda without quitting. By this sentence, you can say this dare won't be kind to Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an account set-up that's all about my sick fetishes. I'm proud of myself.
> 
> I also take fic requests so, if you got any message me [here](http://tohskas.tumblr.com/ask).

From the very first gulp, Kei wished that he went back on his word.

The fizzy drink burned the back of his throat and there wasn't a stop to take a breath or anything in particular. He had determination that he was going to finish twelve cans of soda, let no gag or complaint get in his way. Rummaging through can after can Kei's determination was as strong as ever. You could give thanks to the childhood-friend-turned-lover, Tadashi that threw every jeer in one ear to another. Typical childish words that a person like him would ignore but hearing these things coming from him drove the boy mad from his obnoxious behavior.

Of all the stupid dares that the two of them went through until the coming age of teenagers, Kei thought this was the dumbest to date.

___

“I dare you to drink a twelve-pack of soda in one sitting.” Tadashi had a silly smirk on his face. One eyebrow had slowly raised from the bespectacled boy who then grew a face that fully read the words, 'are you insane?' He could clearly state that the boy had been prone to crazy stunts. Stunts that lead to a punishment or broken bones if things got worse. But this, a dare of drinking a full pack of soda will lead to someone bending over in pain and misery. Kei looked at Tadashi and at the soda pack that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. As the dare began to set in motion the boy's decisions were coming to a close. He could back down on something juvenile, but the worse would yet to come once he started to nag him about not doing it. It would be even worse if they went to school on the next day and told everyone about how he couldn't take a 'challenge'. Yes, a 'challenge' in which one would get sick easily over from. Kei looked over from the corner of his eyes at the sitting pack of soda cans and looked over to see Tadashi still having that smirk on his face.

How can he reach and grab that freckled face of his.

Without giving much of a thought to talk back he agreed to go with his boyfriend's dare. The wonders of doing something like this made Kei want to question his mindset about Tadashi.

“Fine.” Saying in a nonchalant tone he walked over to the cans and grabbed one. Becoming briefly hesitant he finally lift the tab off and brought it to his lips. By taking the first gulp there was no backing down on his word. It wasn't as if he didn't have a choice, all he wanted to do is get this stupid dare over with.

And so it begins. The can felt weightless in his hand as he drunk the last containment in it. Tadashi was looking over in false astonishment as Kei dropped the empty can on the floor. The attention had been shortly interrupted as the boy placed both hands on his hips. Playful taunts were beginning to line up at his mouth until a long and loud deep belch was let out from the boy followed by a desperate moan.

“Ready to give up on a 12-ounce can?” The boy snickered.

Kei shot him an irritated glare and pick up another can from the box.

“Ready to give up on living?” The boy fired back. Tadashi raised his hand in defeat and continued to look at the boy opening up another can. “Lighten up. I was just joking.”

“Well, do you see me- ulp -joking?” Kei's face grimaced as the soda was starting to unsettle him. It wasn't as he downed a liter. Two cans of soda and it had already started to make him feel horrible. The boy grabbed the third can and with the repeat process, downed it in a mere matter of seconds before he could say anything smart. As he slowly started to put himself into a bloated mess Tadashi had taken notice on how his stomach was getting larger and larger. It certainly gave him a new perspective on how he looked now.

Seeing him becoming full with soda, hearing different types of pain-whenever it was moaning, groaning, or a usual complaint, to even seeing how his stomach appears visible each time he finishes a can, the visually pleasing aspects of it was more to the imagination than he thought.

Lost in thought, he looked over at Kei who wanted to drop dead on the floor. There had been about nine cans on the floor besides him and just looking over them made him want to jump out of his sitting position and give him stomach rubs until evening hits. To let his hands ease the pain coming from his him, it was a dream too good for a fantasy. If his cards had played right, a moment like this could happen but, it seemed like the boy's mood had turned down south.

That wasn't going to happen.

“Your sure aren't wasting time.” Tadashi said while looking down at the pile of cans. Kei's face grimaced again as he chugged down the can. Done with torturing himself he threw the can on the floor. He then started to say something back until a gurgling sound came from his bloated stomach. Raising a finger up he let out a long and loud belch. Tadashi's expression shown amazement as something like that came from a mouth like his. That truly caught him off guard.

“Damn.” Wincing, Kei massaged his Adam’s apple and went back to get another soda.

“Felt good, yeah?” Tadashi said as he continued on to look at him.

“It eased some of that chest pain off me.” _Guessed by that sentence it felt great_ Thought Tadashi.

“Would to feel even good if my hands were massaging your stomach.” He cooed in a playful way. Walking over, he saw Kei who surprisingly was on his eleventh can. The boy could desperately need a favor in something worth of a blessing.

“Like I need something like that.” Another belch passed his lips as he started to slowly move his hands around the boy's stomach. The feeling of it felt like a rock. He was bound to blow any minute if he kept this up. Thankfully, he was already on his last one so he could let out a sigh in relief.

“Mm, you sure? I could release all that tension that's building up inside you.” An airy chuckle escaped when his hands were putting small pressure around his sides. “I could even listen to those nice burping sounds that get release when I put pressure on spots. Trust me, it's a good feeling.” Hearing him talk like this wanted the boy to get away from him. There were no smart remarks made or banter that will make the boy jump out of his body.

Yamaguchi Tadashi having a fetish for stomach rubs and eructophilia? Confirmed.

“Last one.” Doing an act of kindness, Tadashi reached over to get the last can in the pack and open it for him. The boy's hand reached over to grab it until his hand got swatted away. “Mind if I do the honors?”

“Now you're feeding me?” The bespectacled teen questioned back.

“No, just helping.”

“By treating me like a baby. Sounds about right.” He chortled.

Raising the can to his lips, the boy drank the can down to emptiness. Looking at every fine detail that been placed on his face, with his eyebrows crunched up to both of his eyes producing small tears that streamed from the corners, the decorations around the boy were beautiful in a semi-gruesome way.

Finishing the can the boy dropped it down along with the others and was about to give the boy a kiss on the lips when an unexpected burp escaped from him.

“How gross.” Said the boy in a teasing tone while giving him the interrupted kiss.

“You like this gross guy.” The boy shot back a smart remark and that caused him a pinch.

He didn't have to suffer anymore. The dare got completed and he can live without Tadashi pestering him on and on about it. The boy can finally rest in peace with a full stomach with some massaging to ease the pain. God forbid if Tadashi were to say something stupid in the lines of how good he was chugging down all those cans.

A long day was surely going to come to him in a time like this. 


End file.
